1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light sources, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) package with lens and a method for manufacturing the LED package with lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are solid state light emitting sources, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices. A lens is usually attached to an LED chip of the LED to modulate lights emitted from the LED.
Conventionally, the lens is formed by injection molding or dispensing molding. When the lens is formed by injection molding, the lens is formed firstly, and then is adhered to a substrate by glue to cover an LED chip mounted on the substrate. However, it costs more to use the injection molding. When the lens is formed by dispensing molding, glue is directly dispensed and cured on the substrate to form the lens. However, the lens formed by the dispensing molding has a large radius of curvature whereby an angle of incidence of light generated by the LED die to a light output surface of the lens is more likely to be equal to or larger than a critical angle of the lens. In this state, more light is prone to be totally reflected by the lens. Thus, the LED has a low light output efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED package with lens which can overcome the above-described problems.